


Because I Love You, You F*ck!

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, idk - Freeform, much tags, possible angst, tbh this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark moved his hand along Jack's upper thigh, the Irishman trying to maintain composure, fully aware his camera was rolling as they had intended to shoot a GTA 5 video. Then Mark's 'teasing' turned into straight up foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You, You F*ck!

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough of these out there, so I wrote my own. first fic, therefore unedited mess.  
> I didn't even proofread this shit, but hey, shoot me.

"Shit!"

Jack hissed the curse under hot breath, wanting the video to be over so he could take care of himself without embarrassment.

Mark's hand had been slowly ascending up his leg since he hit record on his camera. And the hard-on he was currently sporting was getting to be much less avoidable at this point.

"You alright there Jackaboy? You look pretty flustered," Mark enquired, his voice so innocent it was almost as if he didn't know what he was doing to Jack.

Jack was about to respond with a fairly composed "m'fine" when Mark's warm hand breached the elastic of his boxers under his unbelted jeans. That was it. Jack moaned, half with surprise, half with longing for Mark to just dip his hand a little lower.

Hearing this, Mark swept his hand down and brushed the shaft of Jack's cock, curling his fingers a little to sweep his thumb across the slit. "M-Mark, please"

He'd said it before he had a chance to think. Fuck his fucking horny self.

Mark, the fucker, just leaned forward and whispered right into the mic, "what is it, Jackaboy? You nervous?"

With that, he wrapped his thick fingers around Jack's cock and began to pump his shaft with, slow, agonising strokes that had Jack squirming in his seat.  
After a minute if this Jack was sweating and his legs wouldn't keep still.  
Trying to ignore the hand on his dick he managed to lean forward and switch his camera off before he let out a rather loud moan.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Mark smirk.

For some reason, that pissed him off.

Jack smacked Mark's hand off his cock, but didn't bother to tuck himself away just yet. 

"What am I to you, huh? Just a toy for you to play with? Something to fondle during a video just for shits and giggles?" Jack tried to yell, but his heart want in it. He wasn't angry at Mark. He was angry at himself for not being able to tell Mark his feelings. He loved the son of a bitch, and now he was attempting to start an argument in the middle of a half-hearted handjob.

Mark's smile faded at Jack's words, wondering if Jack had noticed the tent in his own jeans or was still as oblivious as ever. He guessed at the latter.

"Jack-" Mark began, but was cut off.

"No, no, shut up...this isn't fair! You wouldn't be doing this if... This wouldn't be funny if..." Jack's words failed him, and instead he stood up and left the recording room, heading straight for his bedroom.  
Mark followed.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I thought-" Mark began again.

"No, Mark, I'm sorry. You just can't do this 'bro job' shit with me anymore, alright?" Jack ran his hands through his wavy green fringe in desperation.

"I wasn't...this was...different" Mark admitted.

Not noticing the change in Mark's tone, Jack added, "You can't keep feeling me up in videos like its funny because..."

Mark waited. "Because?.."

"Because I love you, you fuck!" Jack exploded. As he did, he noticed the flush in Mark's cheeks, the outline of a hard-on in his pants and suddenly the 'this was different' made all too much sense.

"Mark..." Jack managed to say, before Mark's mouth was on his, teeth scraping his lips before clamping down and leaving instant bruises. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and and suppressed feelings flooding into each other's mouths as they pressed their bodies flush together.

Jack felt Mark's length press into his own and he groaned. Rolling his hips forward to maintain the pressure that had been building inside him since he switched off the camera, Jack reached up to first a handful of Mark's hair and press their faces even closer.

To his surprise, Mark groaned.  
"Do that again."

Experimentally, Jack tugged at the hair at the nape of Mark's neck, and was rewarded with a breathy moan right his ear, sending little jolts of pleasure straight down to his groin. 

"Touch me, fuck Mark, touch me" Jack managed between kisses. The rough friction between them was not enough anymore. He needed Mark.

Mark obliged, slowly pushing Jack downwards onto his bed and pulling his loose jeans off, the boxers coming off with them.

Mark almost came at the sight of Jack lying there, half-naked and whimpering. His cock tall and proud, pre-cum leaking from the tip already. Fuck, he was a horny son of a bitch.  
Not waiting to be told twice, Mark took off his own pants and crawled over Jack, hovering so that he was almost sitting on his lap. Then he reached forward and took both of their cocks in one hand. He pumped a couple times, earning several satisfied moans from Jack, then he let go.

"F-fuck Mark, don't stop." Jack growled.

Mark only smirked and shuffled Jack forward a bit, sucking on his own index finger as he did so. Without asking if he was ready or not, Mark pressed the wet digit to Jack's entrance, earning a yelp from the younger man.  
Slowly, he pushed inside, continuing his work on Jack's cock to mask the stinging pain Jack was experiencing. Mark thrust a couple times, then spit on and added another finger.

Jack hissed in pain.  
"Shh, babe, it'll feel better in a minute. Trust me Sean" Mark said softly.  
Jack calmed at the mention of his real name, one which was sparsely used by his YouTube friends. By Mark calling him Sean...he knew this was real.

Without warning, Mark hooked his fingers and thrust deeper than before, brushing against Jack's prostate.

"FUCK! Mark, do that again!" Jack shouted, as Mark proceeded to do that over and over, hitting his prostate with each thrust, making Jack see stars and arch his back to get a better angle.

"Ffffuck don't stop now, oh fuck please don't stop I'm so close so close" Jack began babbling as Mark sped up the pace, timing the thrusts with the speed he was jerking off his partner.

"Ah! M-Mark I'm gonna come!" Jack warned, before an impressively deep thrust straight into his sweet stop drove him over the edge. Short spurts of cum landed on his favourite blue jumper (fuck it) and dribbled down Mark's hands.

Absentmindedly Mark licked the salty cum off his fingers. It was different from his own. More...Sean. Preoccupied, Mark didn't notice Jack leaning toward him until his mouth was on the American's cock, sucking like this was the last time he'd be able to give head.

"Oh, shit Sean you're good" The older man praised, knitting his hands in the Irishman's hair, careful not to thrust forward. As much as he wanted to face-fuck the younger man into tomorrow, he knew Sean had a very sensitive gag reflex.

Jack brought up a hand to pump at the base of Mark's shaft, all the while paying extra attention to whatever of the man's beautiful cock he could fit in his mouth, paying special attention to the head.

"C-close," Mark managed to choke out between laboured breaths.

Jack sped up eagerly, flicking his wrist with each movement until Mark cried out.

"Ffuck Sean move!" Mark wanted, but the stubborn fuck stayed latched onto his dick until he couldn't handle it anymore. He came hard, hot cum spurting down the boy's throat.

Jack swallowed it all down, much to Mark's amusement, and quietly took the American's cock out of his mouth with a sly smile on his face.

Mark couldn't help but grin back, reaching forward to embrace his lover in an exhausted hug that toppled them both backwards.

Jack sighed happily and turned into Mark's shoulder.

"I meant it, you know." He mumbled.

"Meant what?" Mark frowned.

"I really am in love with you, you fuck," Jack looked up at him with wide eyes, as if there was a possibility of him being rejected.

Mark just smiled. "You better be, because I finger-fucked you pretty hard just now..."

Jack punched him in the shoulder. "I'm serious, Mark."

"So am I. I love you too, Jackaboy,"  
He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the Irishman's head. He would have to have a shower soon. But right now, with the love of his life pressed against his side, sweaty and pants-less from sex they just had  
...yeah. The shower could wait.


End file.
